The present invention relates to a positioning device and an incision closure device according to the preamble of claims 1 and 23, respectively.
During certain types of medical surgery or treatment an introducer is used to access the vascular system of a patient. The introducer is inserted through the wall of a blood vessel in order to obtain access to the vascular system and may thereafter be used for guiding medical instruments such as catheters, guide wires and the like.
After the completion of the medical procedure there will be an incision or a wound in the wall of the blood vessel corresponding to the size of the introducer. The bleeding from the incision, which is the result of such a surgical operation, may be stopped by applying direct pressure on the incision. However, applying direct pressure on the incision will require assistance of medical personnel and may also restrict the blood flow through the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,399 describes a sealing device for sealing an opening in a vessel. The sealing device is constructed of an absorbable member in the form of an intra-arterial occluder, a guide means in the form of an elongated absorbable wire integral with and extending centrally from the intra-arterial occluder and a second absorbable member in the form of an extra-arterial occluder.
A problem with such a sealing device is that it is difficult to position the intra-arterial occluder at the moment before the sealing, since there is a risk that the force of blood flow moves the intra-arterial occluder so that it gets stuck crossways in the vessel, and thus it is hard to know if the sealing device is properly sealed or not. This may have disastrous consequences with blood leaking vessels. The rate of the blood flow is approximately 0.5 m/s.
The object of the present invention is to provide a positioning device for positioning a sealing device that makes the way of sealing improved and more secure.
This problem is solved by the invention according to the features of the independent claims 1 and 23.
The positioning device comprises a rod-shaped portion which in its distal end, is releasable attachable to said first sealing member such that a rotational movement and a directional movement of the rod-shaped portion are transferable to the first sealing member. Thereby the position of said first sealing member can be controlled which makes the way of sealing improved and more secure.
Preferred embodiments of the plug according to the invention are defined in the dependent claims 2-22.
Thus, it is believed that the present invention provides a novel and easy-to-use sealing and incision closure device for closing an incision with excellent sealing properties.
The foregoing and other aspects of the present invention will be best appreciated with reference to the following detailed description of specific embodiments of the invention, given by way of example only, when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing, wherein
FIG. 1 shows side view of a positioning device positioning a sealing device according to a first embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 2 shows a positioning device positioning a sealing device seen from above, according to a first embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 3 shows side view of a positioning device positioning a sealing device according to a second embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 4 shows a positioning device positioning a sealing device seen from above, according to a second embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 5 shows a positioning device seen from above according to a second embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 6 shows an example of a sealing device that can be positioned by the positioning device according to the present invention.
FIG. 7 device according to a second embodiment of the invention.
FIG. 8 shows an introducer, which comprises the first sealing member and the positioning shows a cross sectional view of the first sealing member compressed inside the introducer according to FIG. 7, seen along the line Axe2x80x94A.
FIG. 9 shows a sectional view of an incision site, with an introducer extending through the vessel wall and into the vessel.
FIG. 10 shows a sectional view of the incision site, with the positioning device, the first sealing member and the elongated member, inside of the introducer.
FIG. 11 shows a sectional view of the incision site wherein the first sealing member extends outside of the introducer and into the vessel.
FIG. 12 shows a sectional view of the incision site wherein the first sealing member extends outside of the introducer and into the vessel and wherein the introducer is bent.
FIG. 13 shows a sectional view of the incision site wherein the rod-shaped portion is released from the first sealing member and pulled out through the introducer.
FIG. 14 shows a sectional view of the incision site wherein a tampering tube pushes the second sealing member into its final position.
FIG. 15 shows side view of a positioning device positioning a sealing device according to a third embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 16 shows a positioning device positioning a sealing device seen from above, according to a third embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 17 shows a positioning device seen from above according to a third embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 18 shows a side view of a positioning device positioning a sealing device according to a fourth embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 19 shows a positioning device positioning a sealing device seen from above, according to a fourth embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 20 shows a positioning device seen from above according to a fourth embodiment of the present invention.